narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Unsere Narutowelt
So, ich weiss nich genau wie ich des jetzt hier aufbaue, aber ich würde mal vorschlagen es schreibt jeder unter seinem namen was ihm nich gefällt. oder habt ihr andere vorschläge? :/ Yunas Kopfschmerzen *'Kuzuki-Clan' die story von dem clan wiederspricht komplett der entstehungsgeschichte unserer welt. da wird konoha neu gegründet obwohl es ja nur neu aufgebaut wird, nach der großen katastrophe. und des ist wie die mitglieder auch nur ne nachmache von senju clan. *'Benennung der hokage' ich finde wir sollten es so machen das wir davon ausgehen, dass es vor der katastrophe einen 6. hokage gab(wer auch immer) und nach dem neuaufbau von konoha wird weitergezählt mit dem 7. hokage usw. *'Die Reiche' hier sollten wir es so verteilen, dass wirklich jedes der großen dörfer ein shinobidorf hat. - zum blitzreich würde ich vorschlagen, dass es da ein kleines schwaches dorf gibt nur und nach aurons tod verbündet sich yuna mit dem daimyou und dieses kleine dorf schliesst sich zusammen mit hatakegakure und es wird ein neues dorf gegründet, soragakure (name ist schonmal patentiert by me :O) Kommentare zu den Kopfschmerzen *Hokage soll von neu Anfangen, weil die Katastrophe noch immer ein Mythos ist. Umd es ist gut das es neu anfängt weil keiner weiss wer der vorherige Kage war. * Also muss der Kuzuki-Clan komplett neu gemacht werden. Bei den Hokagen denk ich auch so wie Yuna. Ein Reich mit jeweils einem Shinobi-Dorf, aber auch kleinere Dörfer oder Städte die einem Reich angehören können. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* *Jo habs geändert mit Hokage^^ geht eigentlich klar. --Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 10:34, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Maskes Magenbeschwerden * Die Reiche Jedes Dorf muss zu einem Reich gehören, da es die einzige Aufgabe eines Dorfes ist sein Reich zu beschützen. *5 Großreiche und große Shinobidörfer gibt es nicht umsonst: Die 5 größten Reiche haben die 5 größten und stärksten Dörfer. Deswegen der Name. *Namigakure: Auf jeden Fall zum Shinobidorf des Wasserreichs machen. Denn: das Wasserreich ist ohne Shinobidorf kein Großreich. Und Namigakure ohne Reich kein Shinobidorf, schon gar keines der 5 stärksten. * Es bleibt jetzt so wie es ist, ein unabhängiges Dorf. Fürs Wasserreich könnt ihr jetzt ein neues machen. Nami ist jetzt ein kleineres dorf und fertig [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Kommentare zu den Magenschmerzen Takatos Schlaganfall *'Die Reiche' Ich find die Idee merkwürdig. Ein Dorf kann keine Shinobi ausbilden ohne zu einem Reich zu gehören und ein Großreich braucht ein starkes und großes Shinobidorf. Momentan ist Hatakegakure also nur ein schwebender Felsbrocken ohne Zugehörigkeit mit Ninjas, die keinem Dorf angehören. Das ist ja wohl mehr als nur "falsch". Ich frag mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, wieso man Hatake nicht gleich zu dem Shinobidorf macht. Maske stimm ich bei dem Punkt zu Namigakure auch voll zu. Das hat sich jetzt eh erledigz. siehe oben...[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Kommentare zu dem Schlaganfall hatakegakure ist ja kein wirkliches shinobidorf des stimmt schon. es ist das dorf eines clans. und ein clan darf doch aus shinobi bestehen :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 15:55, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Es ist aber bei Kakurezato als Shinobidorf gelistet. Sogar als eines der 5 großen...^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 16:00, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::wir sind ja grade dabei alles neu zu ordnen...^^ dann schlag ich vor hatakegakure rauszunehmen da und ein kleines kumo zu erstellen.[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:10, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hirus Schwindelanfälle *'Hokage und Krieg' Ich finde das die Verfassung von Konoha der grösste Scheiss ist. Der Hokage sollte die Vollemacht haben,zumindest die Halbe die andere Hälfte Dorfrat. Die Verfassung macht alles uninteressant.Ich bitte es zu löschen und die Revolution noch mehr Scheisse Maske hat recht. Kommentare zu dem Schwindelanfall :Ich finde diese Bemerkung jetzt saublöd von euch. denn am anfang hat es hier keinen gestört.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Kazumas aggressive Durchfallattacken Also, ich finde die Verfassung von Konoha erstens unnötig und zweitens total unlogisch. Der Hokage repräsentiert nicht nur das Dorf, er regiert das Dorf. Der Daimyou hat das Reich unter Kontrolle, mehr nicht. Das Dorf ist Hokage sache und nichts anderes. Ich will das es gelöscht wird, denn es hat NICHTS mit Naruto zu tun und verändert die ganze Struktur in einem Wirr Warr und Chaos. So unübersichtlich und unlogisch! Kommentare zu dem Diarrhö :Dann muss der ganze Artikel über Konoha auch angepasst werden. Der Bürgerkrieg dann genauso. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :und weiter, dann wird er halt angepasst und saublöd zu sagen ist echt nicht nötig und beleidigen. Dann wird nunmal alles geändert, dieser Artikel hat nichts mit Naruto zu tun, sondern ist einfach ein Versuch von Saru Hiruzen runterzustufen, damit er nicht so viel macht hat^^Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 13:00, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Painchens Hirnsausen * Namigakure **Also Namigakure sollte ein Piratendorf sein, so war es mal gedacht..Also so ein Dorf wo auch Shinobi aus anderen Teilen leben können. Halt in der Art wie Hatakegakure. So es ist jetzt ein unbeseutendes kleines Dorf mit kauter dreckigem Piratengesindel. Wem es jetzt net passt der kann mich jetzt mal kreuzweise damit und basta... Was die Löschung angeht wegen der Verfassung, das muss Saru entscheiden, da es sein Artikel ist. **Auf jeden Fall müssen auch ein paar kleinere Städte oder Dörfer mit ins Spiel kommen, halt dann aus kleinen eher unbedeutenden Reichen wie dem Bohnen-Reich oder so was.. Kommentare zum Hirnsausen